Phantom of the Nuthouse
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: Soul loses her mind and tries to kill her older sister, but she cant remember any of it. Now she has to live in this mental hospital with a bunch of crazy people, and a ghost? Not so much a Ghost but a patient who was dubbed the Phantom of the Nuthouse. Can Soul figure out this guys real secret? what do her new friends know about this guy who is hiding. AU and Genderbent. Like it?


Phantom of the Nuthouse

What happened for her to be here was a blur, she just remembers being in her bed one moment and holding a knife to Wendy (Wesly) the next. Her parent had taking her to 42 different doctors to find out the problem, 41 of those doctors just said it was attention seeking but Souls family all knew that wasn't the case now here they were sitting at Dr. Stein's medical research facility. "Now Soul what do you remember from the night you attacked your sister?" Dr. Stein asked "I told you, I was in bed listing to Wendy, she was playing some classical music, I was thinking about how much I envied her for being able to play so well next thing I know Wendy was in front of me she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Then I noticed the knife I dropped it as soon as I saw it." Dr. Stein took notes on the child in front of her. "Soul you are dismissed send Wendy in please." Soul looked at the doctor confusion clear on her face but she got up and told her older sister to go into the room. Wendy nodded and kept as far away from Soul as she could.

Wendy and the Doctored talked for what felt like hours before the doctor welcomed then all back into the room. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Evan I believe Soul has one of two mental illnesses either she is just plan crazy or she is a schizophrenic. I do not believe she is just trying to get attention from what Wendy said happened that night something triggered an episode in Soul causing her to black out, the mind is a very impressionable organ, and I think Soul caused it her self subconsciously. I would like you to look into the DWMA, so I can farther study her, If it was just attention seeking then she should be out in a month or two if not it could be years before she is allowed out, but she wouldn't be a danger to anyone in there, and I believe at this point that is you best option for the safety of Both Soul and Wendy." Dr. Stein said

Soul's parent nodded "would we be able to visit?" Mrs. Evans said "yes there are certain day's parents and even friends can visit the patients in the Asylum." Dr. Stein said "would she be able to practice her music as well." Mr. Evan's asked "Yes, they have a music room in the building and every patient is allowed to go into the music room at any time, you can even request a private room for your child to practice in piece." Dr. Stein informed Both Souls parents and Dr. Stein talked about the DWMA for a while. Soul glanced over to Wendy who was staring back at her. Wendy wouldn't tell Soul what happened that night but Soul knew whatever it was it scared Wendy shitless and now the only friend Soul ever had wouldn't even look Soul in the eye.

Soul looked at the DWMA it almost looked like a castle to her, well a castle with a huge skull on it. Soul took a deep breath and started to walk up the millions of steps. Her mother and father right behind her Wendy had stayed home to day stating she didn't want to see soul today. Once they family made it to the top of the stairs they walked in. Soul noted that it almost looked like a school. There was an office in the front and two halls on the left and the right. One hall had a sigh that said E.A.T and the other said N.O.T Soul followed his parents into the office "I'm telling you he did it to me! It was the Phantom." A boy cried "right and what color was the Phantoms eyes?" one of the people in the office asked "Black, his eyes were black" the boy said "Your lying. Dr. Stein will see you in 15 Minutes and no more Phantom fibs" the man scolded "hi you must be soul, I'm Sam (Sid)" A women said he skin looked as if it had a slight blue glow to it, making Sam look almost like a Zombie. "Y-yes, I'm soul." Soul said her mind racing about the Phantom the boy had mentioned

Sam walked Soul through the E.A.T hall "this will be where you take your classes, there are other kids that will be here with you but right now it is lunch time so the halls are empty. You room will be on the 12th floor, there are only four rooms up there, the empty one that is now yours and Maka's is the one a crossed from you. Maka isn't normal around so you won't see much of him. The other rooms belong to Ragnarok and Crona. You can paint the door anyway you want to each patient is different, but you must have your name on the door so that other patients know it is yours." Sam kept rambling about the rules and regulations of the mental hospital. "Sam, the kid in the office was talking about a Phantom, is this place hunted?" Soul asked as they walked up the steps. Sam sighed "no the place isn't hunted, the phantom, is a patient and since some of the kids never see him he gained that name, you don't have to worry about him he won't hurt you." Sam said

As the two made it to the 11th floor soul noticed all the doors that were painted the first one they passed was black and white with a skull in the center, a skull that matched the one on the school 'DTK' was in front of the skull "death the kid" Sam said as he noticed soul looking at the door. Soul nodded and then looked at the one on the left wall this one was cut down the middle a giraffe on one side and a basketball on the other Pat and Iz were written on this door a bit farther down the hall was two more doors a crossed from each other the one on the left wall was an electric blue with 'Blackstar' written all over it. A crossed from this door was a softer blue with what looked like throwing stars on it Tsu was in the middle of this door. After they passed this door they were lead to a cross hall "your rooms up stairs, both these halls lead to other rooms." Sam said as they walked up more stairs. There was four rooms on these floor, one door was black with a big white 'X' on it Rag was written in the middle the one a crossed from hers was a bubble gum pink door with Crona written on the center. Then farther down the hall was a white door with on name and a door that looked like a page of a boor Maka written small on the book page and then written big in the center of the door.

"well this is your room, once a week a nurse or the doctors will sweep through your room to check for anything that can harm you or another patient, you will not know when the doctor will come in its always a surprise so that no one can hide anything. You have an hour before you need to be on the 3rd floor for dinner. There is a clock in your room but if you want I can send someone up to get you for dinner." Sam said "Yes, please" Soul answered before entering her room. It was all white, She was told to decorate it anyway she wanted too. Sam left and closed the door behind her soul took in her room a mini-fridge, a personal bathroom, a bed room, a living room, and one closet. It was almost like an apartment room. Soul started to unpack. Her parents had sent somethings here the night before. Soul pulled out a bed spread that was silky and a blood red. Soul smiled at the color, it contrasted with the room but Soul always liked things that stood out like she did.

As soul prepared her room she didn't notice the hour go by until a knock came from the door. "Excuse me Mr. Mjolnir sent me to get you. But who wouldn't send a God to get a lowly peasant. My name is Blackstar and I will surpass God and everyone will bow to me." The girl rambled soul couldn't help but stare at the girls long electric blue hair. Soul closed her door and followed the girl Soul was surprised to see the girl wearing baggy pants and a black crop top with a silver scarf. "So peasant what are you in for, ya kill someone. Only the real crazies get put on the 12th floor, or the ones who are just being looked at." Blackstar said "Dr. Stein said he wanted farther examination or something about a condition." soul said watching her word carefully. Soul glanced around Red eyes met an emerald green, before the green eyes fled. "-old me I had a God complex or something I have been her since I was six, I'm 14 now but when I'm 21 if I have improved I can leave this place and Dr. Stein and lord death said I am doing much better then when I started here, I could leave at 18 since I'm not a danger to myself or others I'm just an annoyance." Blackstar rambled "if you could leave at 18 why you don't?" Soul asked and a pained expression crossed Blackstar's face "I have my reason to want to stay," Blackstar said

The two made it to the lunch room not long after Blackstar was mostly silent on the walk down the floors. "Soul you can sit at our table today I'll introduce you to everyone. Since it's my godly duty." Blackstar said proudly. They walked to a table with 3 boys and 3 girls "my followers this is Soul, she is new Soul this is Kidd, Crona, rag, Iz Pat and my strongest worshiper Tsu." Blackstar said the two girls sat down "does someone sit there?" Soul asked pointing to the last seat at the table "no" Blackstar said Soul looked around the lunch room for the green eyes he saw earlier "Hey are all the patients in here?" Soul asked "Yes, no one is allowed to skip meals." Kid said soul looked at kid who was wearing a button up dress shirt that was black with white strips, but what Soul was surprised about was the three white stripes that where in Kids long, long hair. The rest of his hair was black except the white stripes. "Kidd why is-" before he could finish there was a hand on his mouth she glanced at the person attached to the arm. He got close to soul "Kidd has OCD; about symmetry do not under any circumstances ask about his hair." Iz hissed in her ear

Souls eyes narrowed and glared at Iz who removed her hand "Anyways, I saw someone earlier, with bright green eyes but they aren't here, why not?" Everyone at the table froze up "that would be the phantom you saw" Rag said as she stuffed food in her mouth "do us a favor, don't tell anyone you really saw him," Blackstar said all seriousness back. "Who is the phantom?" Soul asked Iz sighed "The Phantom of the opera, ya heard of it?" Iz asked "well yea about some guy who was hunting and opera house everyone thought he was a ghost or something." Soul said "yup. Well our phantom is the phantom or the nuthouse as we dubbed him, rumor has it he has been here since he was born, longer the Blackstar or Crona, they say he is dangerous and will kill anyone who has seen him. Anyways story says he came here because he was super crazy, kept telling people that 'it' was coming, they had to restrain him and they locked him up in the basement so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Then she was released back into his old room but he was crazier than ever so he isn't allowed around other patients." Pat said in a creepy voice.

Soul looked around his room it was almost time for bed but he kept thinking about the phantom, Pat told him the story but he knew they were hiding something; they were lying to her, but why. She couldn't figure it out. Sleep took over her "kill them, gain the power, kill her, slit her throat, kill them, they don't belong, kill her, she doesn't understand, kill them, kill them all." Soul jumped up sweating "do you always scream in you sleep." Soul jumped at the voice that was way to close she glanced up and green eyes met red. "Who are you?" Soul mostly whispered "I'm Maka or as some people call me the phantom Of the Nuthouse."


End file.
